


Always Love

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [14]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breastfeeding, Childbirth, Domestic Billy and Steve, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Harringrove, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Love, M/M, Male Lactation, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnancy, Pregnant Steve Harrington, Soft Billy Hargrove, fluffy cuteness, hard labor, parents!harringrove, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve has pre-baby fantasies then has a baby.One-Shot inspired by the song Always Love from the band Nada Surf.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 17





	Always Love

Steve’s eight months pregnant and is attending his baby shower that was thrown by Joyce and his sister-in-law, Max, in California. 

Most of their friends, who are basically their family, came out for the event and were all so excited to shower the soon-to-be parents with gifts, foods and lots of baby advice. The party wasn’t all pinks and blues, it was mostly white and beige with hints of color here and there but it was perfect for them.

Billy and Steve chose to keep the gender of their baby a surprise so they didn’t know if they were having a boy or girl which meant the party had a gender neutral theme, but they’ve already picked a gender neutral name for their little one.

At the party, everyone’s been asking, well hounding Steve about how he’s been feeling, what cravings he’s been having, if he’s nervous for the birth, stuff like that. He thinks it’s great that they all want to know but he wants to talk about other things with his friends and their lives. 

Thankfully, Nancy came over and was telling him all about her life in Chicago where she and Jonathan now live. They both attended school there and shared an apartment together. It was nice getting to hear how they’ve been doing, it was a change of pace for Steve. 

As they’re talking he can’t help but notice Billy with their niece and nephew. Steve and Billy aren’t the first ones to have a baby out of their friends. Max and her husband, Nathan, beat them to it. They had twins about two years ago and made Steve and Billy the honorary godparents to their children. So, whenever they came out to California to visit, they always had a fun time spoiling the kids. 

Anyway, Steve sat in a lawn chair with his hands folded under his bump while he watched Billy. He loves seeing his husband with kids and knows that this baby is going to be so loved by them. He gets this warm feeling inside and rubs his belly, picturing them with their baby. 

Billy’s gonna be an amazing daddy to their son or daughter, he can’t wait until he or she is born. Steve knows Billy’s gonna do everything for their child. He’ll sing to their child, read to them, play with them, and just well, be a dad. He’ll be a great dad because he’s never gonna end up like his own father. He’s gonna care for his child and love their child more than anybody else in the entire world, hell maybe even more than Steve, but they’ll cross that bridge when they get there and even so-

“Steve?....Steeeevee....Steve?” 

Steve blinks back into reality when he hears his name being called

“Huh? What?”

“You okay? I was kinda losing you for a minute.” 

“Y-Yeah I’m fine. Just in deep thought. Where were we?” He resumes his conversation with Nancy then declares that he's hungry again so she helps him up and watches him waddle over to the food table. 

After the party, he and Billy are in bed together and were talking about how they had a good turn out and how they can’t believe all the stuff their friends gifted them for their baby. 

“How was our girl today?” Billy asks, caressing Steve’s bump with his hand. “Did she let her mommy enjoy himself?” 

“How can you be so sure she’s a girl?” Steve asks, carding his hand through Billy’s curls.

“I don’t know.” Billy shrugs. “I guess I just want a little princess to spoil.” Billy then stifles a yawn and places a kiss onto Steve’s bump, leaving his hand lingering over the taut skin as he falls asleep just like that. 

Steve lets a quiet sigh and gets comfortable with how he was laying, drifting off to sleep. 

That night, Steve had a dream he’d never forget. 

_ -Dream- _

_ Steve and Billy were still living in the same house, still in California, and had two amazing kids, a son and a daughter who looked just like them. _

_ "Mommy! Look at me!" A small voice shouts for Steve. _

_ He looks up from the book he was reading and smiles at his daughter. The two kiddos were in the pool with Billy, having fun. Steve was sitting in the lounge chair, reading some romance novel, pregnant with their third child. _

_ Steve was rubbing his small bump and just felt his heart melt as his daughter ran over to him. _

_ "Come in the pool mommy." She tugs his hand and he kindly declines. _

_ "I think it's time to get out for the night. It's getting chilly out and I don't want you guys to get sick." _

_ "Okay." She says with a small pout in her face. She looked just like her daddy, there was no denying Billy was her father. She was practically his twin, while their little boy took after Steve to a 'T'. Dark brown eyes, chestnut brown hair, fair skin. He was a mini version of his mother. _

_ They all get out of the pool and head inside for the night. _

_ Steve and Billy give their kids their baths then get them dressed in their jammies and read them both a story before bed. When they finished their story, their son was asleep in his bed while Billy had his daughter on his lap, slowly falling asleep. _

_ "C'mon princess. Let's get you into bed." _

_ Steve follows behind his husband as they walk into her room. Steve looks around the perfectly decorated bedroom fit for a princess, much like his daughter. She had pink walks, a huge canopy bed, and toys galore. She truly lived like a princess and this was indeed her castle. _

_ Billy lays his baby down in her bed and brings the blankets up to cover her small body. _

_ "Goodnight sweet girl." _

_ "Night daddy. Night mommy." She says, looking at them with tired eyes. _

_ "Goodnight, honey. Sweet dreams." Steve says and kisses her forehead. _

_ "I love you." _

_ "We love you too." Steve says, cupping her face.  _

_ Steve and Billy went to their room and got into bed as well with a smile on both of their faces.  _

_ Billy brought his hand to Steve’s bump and felt their little one moving around inside their mommy.  _

_ “Can you believe we’re gonna have three kids? God where did the time go?” Billy asks, keeping his hand firmly against Steve’s swollen belly.  _

_ “I know. Our babies are growing up and before we know it they’ll be off at college and we’ll have an empty nest when this one leaves.”  _

_ “Well, I think we have some time since he’s still nice and cozy inside your belly.” _

_ “True.” Steve brings his hand to his belly, joining Billy’s, feeling their baby kick. “I can’t wait for this baby to be born because I’m done after this.”  _

_ Billy nods while smirking and places a long, wet, heated kiss onto Steve’s lips. Their tongues danced together in pure ecstasy as they fought for dominance over each other in such a teasing manner. It felt amazing. _

_ “Steve?” He hears while they’re kissing. “Steve?”  _

_ “Hmm.” He hums, unsure of who was calling his name.  _

_ “Steve, baby.”  _

Just then, Steve opens his eyes and feels another heated kiss on his lips. His husband was hovering over him, kissing him passionately, trying to wake him up. 

“Mmm, mornin’.” Steve was groggy as he was fresh out of sleep. 

Billy smiles as he pulls aways and moves from where he was over Steve, “Good morning, honey. Sleep well?” 

“Yeah.” Steve nods and sits up, leaning against their headboard. “I like waking up to their kisses.”

“I like waking you up with kisses too, but I didn’t want you to oversleep because we’re going to brunch this morning. Did you forget?” 

“No.” Steve yawns and dreamily smiles to himself since he can’t stop thinking about his dream. 

Billy smiles and kisses his husband again then takes him to the bathroom so they can shower and get ready for their day. While in the shower, Steve tells Billy all about his dream and how he loved it and how real it felt and how he can’t wait to share this family with him. He just went on and on about it, never stopping for a breath either. They kiss again and Billy feels up Steve’s bump as their baby kicks knowing it made their mommy and daddy happy.

**-Several Weeks Later-**

Steve’s five days overdue so he and Billy were packed and on their way to the hospital so he could be induced. 

This wasn’t the original plan but their little one is being stubborn so they needed to do this so he or she can come out. Plus, his doctor felt it’d be safer this way then continue to wait for him to go into labor naturally because there could be possible risks that may harm him or their unborn child. 

Steve’s induced at nine in the morning and by four that afternoon he was in active labor, feeling pretty good. 

His contractions weren’t that bad but manageable. 

He sat on the ball with Billy in front of him as they talked together and breathed through the contractions together as a team. Steve was grateful that Billy was there with him and helping him through this. He continued to labor with his husband helping him. 

They eventually moved so that he was leaning against the bed while still on the ball rolling his hips as Billy pressed on his back to help. Steve was groaning but was pulling through like a champ. 

Four hours went by and Steve was now in the tub, hoping it’d have some kind of relief for the pain. 

Steve laid on his side in the tub, letting the warm water do its job by reliving some of the tension being held inside his body. He was bare, with only the white strap around his belly that monitored his contractions. 

Billy was sitting beside the tub, holding his knee up with his arms, letting his other leg lay flat on the ground, while keeping his eyes on his husband. Steve looked at peace being in there with him. 

Feeling another contraction, Steve inwardly groans and scrunches his face together, rolling his head along the small cushion attached to the tub. He keeps his eyes squeezed shut and inhales through his nose then slowly exhales out of his mouth, working through the pain. 

“You’re doing great baby.” Billy praises and reaches his arm out, brushing his fingers along Steve’s wet shoulder. 

“Hmmm….thank you.” Steve lowly hums. His contraction starts to fade away and he opens his eyes again, meeting his husband’s gaze. “God, I can’t wait for them to be here already.” 

“I know baby. They’ll be here soon, though. You’re doing such a good job.” 

Steve cracks a small smile and turns to his other side, causing the warm water to ripple around his body. He slowly moves to lay on his other side and groans again feeling a contraction wrack through his body. 

“Breathe baby.” 

“I am breathing, Billy.” Steve says sternly and exhales. He keeps his eyes shut, wanting more than anything to get through this contraction quickly.

As the pain fades away, Steve’s nurse comes in to see how things were going. She said a quick hello then put on a pair of gloves before getting onto her knees so she could check Steve’s progress. 

He moved so that he was on his back and spread his legs for her to check.

“You’re gonna feel some pressure but it’ll be over in a few seconds.” She says and slowly presses her fingers into his entrance. Steve stays still and doesn’t even tense up, he just lays there. “Good. Alright you’re at about five right now. Um, I think maybe we should get you out and move around to get things moving along.”

“S-Should I walk around maybe?” 

“Sure. That’ll be great for you and the baby. Get some blood flowing. You can do a few laps around the floor if you’d like. Whatever you feel comfortable with.” 

“Okay.” He sighs and holds onto the bars, pulling himself up. 

His nurse and Billy help him out of the tub and put him in a robe. She leaves them so she can do some more rounds on her patients, promising to come back in a few more hours. 

They made their way to the door to their room and before they even had the chance to leave, Steve got a really big contraction and turned to lean onto Billy. They slowly swayed back and forth, riding out the pain, waiting for it to go away. Steve was exhausted, both emotionally and physically, but that wasn’t gonna stop him for having his baby.

Afterwards, they were able to get out of their room for a bit and make their way around the maternity floor. They did six laps around, even stopping to see everyone that was in the waiting room every time they came by. 

They were lucky that Max, Dustin, Joyce, Hopper, Nancy, and Jonathan all came back out to California for Steve and Billy. They wanted to meet the new baby, expecting that he or she would be here by now. But they were here just the same, supporting Steve as he worked to welcome a new life into the world. 

**\---**

By midnight, Steve’s labor was awful. He was lying on his side in the bed trying to get the baby to move down some more so he could push, but Steve wasn’t waiting much longer and felt his body already wanting this baby to leave. 

"Ugh, Billy!" 

"Breathe baby, it's gonna pass." Steve held onto him with all his strength, gasping for air.

"N-No! L-Lots of...pressure! G-Get a nurse i-in here!" He audibly exhales seeing Billy nod, pushing the button.

Three nurses came running in, one of which was his nurse so he was turned onto his back and spread his legs, just enough for her to check.

She rests her hand on Steve’s knee while feeling around with the other hand.

"You're fully dilated, hun."

"Finally." Steve smiles at his husband, who stood next to him holding his hand.

"Yep. I'm gonna page Doctor Sawyer but for now just give me some small pushes to bring this head down some more, okay?"

"Mhm." Steve hums, nodding and feels her stretch him open some more.

The nurse looked over at the machine that kept track of his contraction and instructed him to push as soon as he got one.

"I want you to put your chin to your chest and push down. Ready, go. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten. Good...Big breath in again and push. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten. Perfect. You can relax now, I'm gonna go make sure Doctor Sawyer is on her way." She says and covers his legs back up with the blanket.

She walked out leaving the other two nurses to get the room prepped for the delivery of their baby. They had wheeled over a tray of tools and lots of blue cloths that would be needed for the delivery.

Billy squeezed Steve’s hand, beaming with joy. “Our son or daughter is almost here, babe."

Steve tiredly grins. Their baby was on it's way and all of this is going to be over soon.

Billy then went out to see everyone that was in the waiting room to let them know. He quickly walked down the hall and came upon the group, smiling widely. 

“Steve’s ready to start pushing.” He tells them. “I’m gonna be a dad soon!” He beams with pride. 

“Well get back there and be with your husband. We’ll be waiting.” Hopper says while everyone else just smiles and nods. 

He jogs back to the room and is back at Steve’s side.

Doctor Sawyer came in dressed in a scrub suit that covered her maroon scrubs and was all smiles "We ready to have a baby?" She asks, seeming more excited than the expectant parents .

Steve’s nurse from before came in, rolling a mirror in front of her. "Thought you might want this to help with your pushes." She says, setting it up at the end of the bed, close to where his doctor would be.

"Woah, that's pretty big." He comments and she nods, making sure it was in perfect view of where he’d be birthing their child. 

"I know, but it's all we have." She informs him then goes off to continue getting the warmer ready for the baby once he or she is born. 

"Kinda scary." He nervously smiles and feels Billy give his hand a light squeeze.

Doctor Sawyer sat at the end of the bed on a stool and smiled up at her patient. She kindly asks to remove his blanket which he allows her to do so and has him spread his legs for her. “Would you like to have your legs in stirrups or we can have Billy and another nurse hold them back for you?” 

“Um, I’d rather have them be held by my husband and a nurse. If that’s okay?” 

“Whatever you want to do is perfectly okay. We want you to be as comfortable as possible.” She tells him and leaves the stirrups where they are, tucked away under the bed. 

Steve’s nurse came back to his side and grabbed onto his right leg while Billy held up his left, spreading them and opening them some more. Steve glanced up at the mirror then carried his gaze over to Doctor Sawyer who was eyeing the machine in charge of monitoring his contractions. 

"Okay, you're getting a contraction Steve. Remember a big breath in, chin to your chest, and push. Go. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten. Good, now take a deep breath, chin to your chest and bear down let's get this head out, come on. Two, three, four, five, six, keep going, nine and ten. Good, breathe." He lets it out and relaxes his legs waiting for the next contraction.

"Ready?" Doctor Sawyer asks. She grabbed a blue cloth from the tray next to her and pressed it against Steve’s entrance as she started to see a tiny bit of the baby’s head coming. He still had a long way to go but he was getting there. 

Steve nods and they pull his legs back again as he pushes down.

"Come on. Good. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten. Let it out. You're doing fantastic. A few more pushes like that and the head should be out, Steve."

He gets another contraction quickly and pushes, feeling his entrance slowly open up as the head was emerging from his birth canal.

"Good Steve, keep going! Eight, nine, and ten." Steve stops and catches his breath before pushing down again. "You're doing great. Push again! Deep breath and go! Go, go, go! Six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Again! Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten. Look at the mirror and recognize what pushes are helping you, you're doing great!"

Waiting for his next contraction, Steve was already sweating and the hair was falling out of my messy half updo bun. Billy moved the small piece of hair out of his face and smiled down at him. Then, another contraction came and Steve grip behind his thighs, bearing down.

"Push. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten. Good now take a deep breath and go again really hard this time." Steve sucked in some air and pushed feeling his muscles shake from the tension. A nurse placed a damp cloth on his forehead so he rested from the strain of pushing before starting up again. "One more big push. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten." He lets it out again with a moan of discomfort.

"You're doing amazing, Steve. Remember, look into the mirror and focus on what pushes are helping you out." Doctor Sawyer says.

Billy's hand rested over the rag on Steve’s forehead and he just kept smiling down at him. "You can do this babe. Don't hold back." He says.

Steve nods, and sits up to push again.

"There you go, Steve! Perfect, baby's head is crowning, come on you're so close. Push. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten! Come on one more, I know you can do it. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten. K, now deep breath in and hold it I know you have it in you, push, push, push!...Come on, come on, come on, perfect! Head is halfway out! Give me another big push." He pushed down, screaming, squeezing the underside of his thighs. "Push right through that burning sensation! You're almost there!" She says, gently cupping the baby’s head that was coming out.

"Come on baby, you're doing great." Billy says, smiling down at his husband again. He was moving his head back and forth between watching his husband and his baby as it was being born. It was truly fascinating watching the birth of his child, but seeing his partner in so much pain wasn’t all that amazing. 

"You are stretching beautifully, Steve. Curl your body around this head and get it out!"

Steve digs his chin into his chest and bore down, straining his muscles. "ERGH! ARGH! I can't do it anymore! OW!" He screams, throwing himself back against the pillows. 

"You have to! Come on!"

He tried to look in the mirror, but couldn’t see all that much since the sweat was burning his eyes."Oh my god! They have so much hair!" He cries as the head is now fully born. 

"I know!" Billy beams and rubs Steve’s arm, comfortingly. 

"Okay now don't push. I need to check to see if they have the cord wrapped around their neck." Doctor Sawyer says. "Slow deep breaths Steve. Slow deep breaths."

He listened to her, and closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling with every passing second.

"Good, keep breathing just like that...No cord, you're all set to push. Let's get these shoulders out now, come on!"

"Ready babe? Push come on you can do this!" Billy coached with the nurse and Doctor Sawyer. "Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten! Again baby, push, push Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten!"

"OW! OH PLEASE! HELP ME!" Steve bellows and stops pushing. The pain was becoming too much and something didn’t feel right to him. “I can’t do this! I can’t! I ca-Oh god!” The contraction came full force but Steve didn’t want to push, however his doctor needed him to. 

“I know it hurts but you have to push Steve!” 

“No I can’t!” He shouts and gives another hard push, straining himself completely as he lets out another scream once he has enough.

“Alright, let’s give him some oxygen please.” Doctor Sawyer says and his nurse reaches behind her and grabs the oxygen mask, putting it around his face. “Steve, I need you to take some deep breaths okay? Baby’s shoulders are a little stuck behind your pelvic bone here, so I need you to find some strength and push as hard as you can.” 

Now with his head leaning back against the pillows, he tiredly turns to face his husband with tears in his eyes. Billy grabbed hold of Steve’s hand and cards his fingers through his sweaty hair, soothingly, just staring into each other’s eyes, getting lost.

Meanwhile outside the room, Joyce, Hopper, Max, Dustin, Nancy, and Jonathan were pacing near the door, hearing everything go down. They were all very eager to meet the newest edition and really wanted to be here for both Steve and Billy when they welcomed their baby. 

When Billy told them Steve was ready to push, they all squealed like little kids and made their way down the hall by Steve’s door. They could hear shuffling and talking on the other side, not really sure what was going on but they all tried to stay quiet, listening for the cries of the baby. 

About thirty minutes passed and they could hear the doctors, nurses, and Billy all encouraging Steve, but Steve was struggling. 

_ "OW! OH PLEASE! HELP ME!....I can’t do this! I can’t! I ca-Oh god!”  _ Everyone looked at the door then at each other hearing how badly Steve was struggling to deliver his baby. 

“It sounds pretty bad in there.” Dustin says. He was nervous for his best friend, knowing people can die from childbirth. He stuffed his sweaty palms into his jean pockets and continued to pace, distracting himself while the others just hoped Steve was okay.

_ “I know it hurts but you have to push Steve!”  _ His doctor says. 

_ “No I can’t!”  _ Steve shouts. 

“Poor kid.” Hopper says, wrapping an arm around Joyce. Jonathan did the same thing to Nancy, leaving Max just standing there with her arms crossed over her chest, trying to listen to what else was going on in there as she stood the closest to the door. 

She was about to become an auntie and wanted more than anything for her brother-in-law to have a safe and healthy delivery. But if that meant other precautions were to be taken, then she’d pray he’d make it out alive as well as her niece or nephew. 

Back in the room, Billy was coaching Steve through another strenuous push. 

"Come one babe, push! Two, three, four, five, six-Here come the shoulders, keep pushing Steve!" Doctor Sawyer cuts off Billy’s counting, quickly moving her hands onto the baby. Steve felt her give a tug on their baby and his entrance stretched more, stinging like hell. 

"Push baby! Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten! Push, Steve, come on baby I know you can do it!" Billy was more than happy to coach and help his husband through the delivery. It was his child Steve was giving birth to after all, so the least he could do was help as much as he could. 

"Push, Push, Push! Push Steve! You're almost there!" The nurse says, expressing her excitement.

"Push baby! Don't give up! You can do it!" Steve stopped to catch his breath, before going again.

"Push baby Push!" Steve closed his eyes and threw his head back in exhaustion, getting some air into his lungs. His head was throbbing and his whole body felt weak but he needed to keep going. "You're doing amazing baby. You're almost done come on let's do this together Steve!" Billy’s forehead met Steve as he tried to push again.

"One more big push Steve! Ready?" Doctor Sawyer asks, looking at him above her mask. 

Steve tiredly nods and takes in a deep breath, holding it, pushing as hard as he could. 

"Come on baby! You're so close! Push! Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight-It's out! Babe, look open your eyes!" Steve’s eyes flew open and when they did, he saw his baby.  _ His  _ baby in Doctor Sawyer’s gloved hands, peacefully taking in their first breath before emitting a very loud yet beautiful cry.

"Happy birthday sweetheart!" She exclaims, setting Steve’s baby onto his chest.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" His sobs grew louder as his baby was crying and squirming on his chest. "Billy, what is it?" He croaks.

Billy happily checks and lifts their baby's legs, smiling at what he saw. "It's a boy! We have a son babe!"

Steve started to cry even harder staring back down at his son. “Baby boy, hi! Hi my love. My god, I can't believe you're actually here."

Billy bent down, kissing Steve forehead, tears falling freely from his eyes.

"Hi sweetheart. Welcome to the world honey." He wrapped his little hand around Steve’s finger, recognizing his momma. Steve pressed his lips against his son’s as he continued to stare at him, falling madly in love with his baby.

Outside the room, the pacing had stopped and everyone just stood by the door hearing Steve give his final pushes. 

_ "Push baby! Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten! Push, Steve, come on baby I know you can do this!" _

_ "Push, Push, Push! Push Steve! You're almost there!"  _

_ "Push baby! Don't give up! You can do it!". _

_ "Push baby Push!...You're doing amazing baby. You're almost done come on let's do this together Steve!"  _

_ "One more big push Steve! Ready?"  _ Both Max and Dustin were anxiously excited for Steve and Billy. Both people they were very close too were about to become parents and their lives would be changed forever. Plus neither of them could wait to meet their niece or nephew.

_ "Come on baby! You're so close! Push! Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight-It's out! Babe, look open your eyes!"  _

First they heard Steve’s cries followed by the cries of a baby and everyone let out a breath of relief all smiling at each other. 

Max and Dustin share a hug with each other before giving hugs to everyone else, celebrating the joyous moment as the two men on the other side of the door just welcomed their first child into the world. 

Back in the room, Steve was still holding his son. He stared at this human being, in awe of what he created, thinking how he’s so lucky to be able to make this perfect child. And he’s just so full of love and happiness.

"Daddy, you can cut his cord...right here." Doctor Sawyer hands Billy a pair of scissors and he snips the rubbery cord in between the two clamps, freeing their son from his mother. 

Their baby boy cries some more and Steve pats his back, soothingly. "I know baby boy, it's okay buddy."He brings his hand up, cupping Billy’s face, happily relieved that their son was here. He looked back down and saw he wasn't there.

"Where'd he go?" Steve asks, looking over the nurses that were in the corner of the room, huddled around the warmer.

"He’s over there being weighed and measured. He’ll be with you in a moment." A different nurse says.

"This cutie pie is seven pounds, four ounces, and is eighteen and a half inches long. Adorable little thing." Another nurse says, informing the couple of their son’s weight and measurements.

He’s eventually carried back over and put back into Steve’s arms. "Hi baby boy, my love." He spoke so softly to his son, not wanting to scare his gentle ears. "You're so beautiful, sweetheart. You have the most beautiful blue eyes in the entire universe. My handsome little man.” 

"Can you believe we created him?" Billy asks, hovering over them, still watching in awe of their son.

"No, I can't. But he's perfect, we did good babe."

"Mhm, we sure did." Billy kisses his husband, running his fingers through Steve’s hair, then presses a kiss to his forehead. “I’m gonna go share the news with everyone. You’ll be okay right?” 

“We’ll be just fine.” Steve says, tiredly smiling at him. 

Billy smiles back and walks around the bed so he could get to the door. He pulls it open and sees the crowd hovering in the hall, waiting for the news. 

“It’s a boy.” He says and everyone bursts out in screams of excitement, clapping, jumping and down. 

Max gives her brother a big hug and he squeezes her back feeling like he’s on top of the world now. 

“You’re a dad!” She proudly states and pulls away from them, tears rolling down her cheek. 

“Max.” Billy started to tear up seeing his sister cry. “Wait until you see him. He’s so cute.” He says, hugging his sister once more then turning to everyone else. 

“How’s Steve? It didn’t sound all that pleasant in there?” Dustin asks. 

“He’s good. He did have a bit of a struggle but the delivery went well considering. He needs to rest though.” 

“Of course. It’s definitely not easy having a baby. But we’re all glad that he’s okay and the baby is healthy.” 

“Yeah.” Billy says, sliding an arm around Max’s shoulder. “I should get back to them and you guys should probably head back home to get some sleep.” He suggests as they all nod. 

“That sounds like a good idea. We’ll be back tomorrow to meet the little guy and let you two get some rest.” 

“Alright.” Billy sighs and turns to give Max another hug. “If you need me, call me okay?” 

“Okay. Congratulations, Billy.” 

“Thanks, Max.” He smiles and kisses her cheek then moves on to hug everyone else receiving some congratulations as well from the group. 

He watched them walk down the hall then went back into the room, eager to see his son again. 

Steve’s able to spend some much needed time with his son then he had to be fed so the nurse came in to help them with that. He was guided in nursing the baby and the feeling during the process was so surreal and magical for him that he cried. 

Afterwards, Billy got the chance to burp him then changed his diaper and he was back to being in Steve’s arms. Safe and sound. 

**-Next Day-**

Billy had laid his son on Steve’s bed so he could dress him. He unwrapped him from his blanket and as soon as the cold hit his tiny little body, he wailed, waving weak fists in the air. 

“I know it’s cold, buddy. It’s gonna be okay.” Billy coos and kisses his son’s tiny feet as he pulls a onesie over the babe’s head. 

Once he has his son dressed, he picks him up and cradles him close to his chest, pressing a kiss to his hair filled head. 

Steve comes out of the bathroom, dressed in a pair of sweats and t-shirt, ready to go home. He still looked tired but was happy nonetheless seeing his hubby with their baby. He walked over to the bed and slowly sat down, still a bit sore from the birth. His belly had gone down a lot but he still had a little pooch.

At their house, e veryone came to meet the newest addition. They couldn’t stop telling Steve and Billy how cute he was and how much hair he had. They talked about the birth and how Steve’s doing since then but overall he’s relieved their baby is here and he’s healthy. 

“I don’t think we say it enough but we’re proud of you, kid.” Hopper says and side hugs Steve. “This little boy is so lucky to have you as his parent.” 

Steve’s eyes water and he quickly wipes his fallen tears as Joyce gives him a big hug. 

“Thanks. I’m lucky to have him too. He’s my whole world.” 

There were smiles all around as they knew Steve was so proud and so in love with his son. 

As the day went on, Nancy and Jonathan came to meet the baby for a little bit then let them be alone with their son. 

Steve just finished feeding him and burped him then got up to put him into his bassinet. Billy joined him as they stood over their son, watching him sleep. They were completely fascinated with this being they created together. 

“I would do this a million times over just to have him.” Steve says, breaking the silence between them. “I’ll have as many as your baby’s as I can because they’ll all be so adorable and have those trademark Hargrove curls.” Steve smiles, twirling one of Billy’s curls between his fingers. 

“Oh babe.” Billy laughs and wraps his arms around Steve’s midsection, pressing his chin onto Steve’s shoulder. “What do you want for dinner? Last time we had a romantic dinner, I got you pregnant. Maybe we can try to do that again.” 

Steve gasps and slaps his husband's arms from where they were around him. “I’m fine with whatever.” He adds. “As long as I get my chocolate cake.” 

Billy chuckles and moves to give his husband a kiss. “I love you Steve Harrington-Hargrove.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
